She-Ra Princesses of Power
She-Ra Princesses of Power is a British animated television series. the series is based on original She-Ra Series by Flimaton Associates Plot the adventures of She-Ra, a girl founding raised by Maya's student pack, and her best friends blue sky Glimmer, sweet clover Entrapta and starry sky Perfuma. They live in Wayside School where many dangers lurk, as the mighty bengal queen Queen Amber. The inqustive She-Ra often gets herself into trouble and can't resist helping girls in danger or solving other problems. Episode guide Book 1: Good(2007) # The Birth of She-Ra - 1 July 2007 # Sittin Ribbon - 8 July 2007 # Operation Gas - 15 July 2007 # Sleepover And Over - 22 July 2007 # Race For The Life - 29 July 2007 # Mother Nature - 5 August 2007 # A New Squid In Town - 12 August 2007 # Engine Blocked - 19 August 2007 # That's Life - 26 August 2007 # Running To The Princesses - 2 September 2007 # She-Ra's Perfecto Day - 9 September 2007 # A Circus To Mystery - 16 September 2007 # The Music Cafe - 23 September 2007 # For Emergencies Only - 30 September 2007 # Mime For A Change - 7 October 2007 # Beauty Contest - 14 October 2007 # The Googly Artiste - 21 October 2007 # You Can't Judge Girl By Her Limo - 28 October 2007 # Evil Boyfriend - 4 November 2007 # Just Desserts - 11 November 2007 # What A Pig Mess - 18 November 2007 # Back To The Cussly - 25 November 2007 # No Pictures Please - 2 December 2007 # I Had An Accident - 9 December 2007 # Best Day Ever - 16 December 2007 # No Substitute For Crazy - 23 December 2007 Book 2: Evil(2008) # Perfuma On The Run - 6 January 2008 # Ski Trap - 13 January 2008 # Amber's School of Assassins - 20 January 2008 # Foul Balled - 27 January 2008 # Stop Lazlo - 3 February 2008 # The Girl Who Would Be Queen - 10 February 2008 # Wayside School Games - 17 February 2008 # Bendy Bye - 24 February 2008 # Chineses And Dangerous - 2 March 2008 # Rockin' Princesses - 9 March 2008 # Phantom of The Hall - 16 March 2008 # Above And Beyond - 23 March 2008 # Sign of The Times - 30 March 2008 # Love at First Bullet - 6 April 2008 # Super-Charged: She-Ra's Lovely Inflation - 13 April 2008 # Super-Charged: Glimmer's Wind Auduction - 20 April 2008 # Super-Charged: Entrapta's Clover Secret - 27 April 2008 # Super-Charged: Perfuma's Star Invasion - 4 May 2008 # Evil Slumber Party - 11 May 2008 # Birthday Wish - 18 May 2008 # The Great Skate Mistake - 25 May 2008 # Spring Break-Up - 1 June 2008 # No Weenies Allowed - 8 June 2008 # Teacher's Pests - 15 June 2008 # Goodbye, Passion Patties - 22 June 2008 # The New Beginning - 29 June 2008